The Great Ham Ham Sleep Over
by Mayhood Failey
Summary: Hamtaro hears Laura mention something called a sleep-over... What will become of it?
1. A sleep over?

Acyd:Well, I'm not exactly sure where this will end up, it's only fourth ever fic(two have been uploaded, one deleted by me, the other was on paper and probably thrown out). I've never done anything but YGO before so a Hamtaro fic should be interesting...  
  
Boss:*grumble*Start writing already! They're gettin' bored!  
  
Acyd:Fine, but first... I don't own any animes(let alone Hamtaro)... Yet...  
  
Bijou:'Cyd, maybe you should not tell your secrets. They might, how you say, steal your ideas!  
  
Acyd:Alrighty then, on with the fic!  
  
***  
  
"Gee, Hamtaro... Today was a pretty good day after all. And I just know tomorrow's gonna be even better!" Laura stated confidently.  
  
The young girl closed her diary, put her orange and white hamster in his cage, shut of the light, and crawled into bed with hopes that her statement would become true.  
  
~Hamtaro's POV~  
  
I woke up and everything seemed normal. Laura was going to school so I left for the clubhouse. The strangest thing I noticed was that Laura was talking about something called a sleep-over... I figured it was just another one of those regular human things and shrugged it off like a loose hair. When I got to the clubhouse, everyone was there. Oxnard was busy talking about the same thing that Laura had mentioned before.  
  
*tiki tiki tiki*  
  
"Hamtaro!"  
  
"Aaaaah!" I screamed, not having expected Oxnard's incredible assault on my senses. I ran a gargantuan sweatdrop and sat down on the stool next to him.  
  
"Gee," he started. "Sorry Hamtaro, didn't mean to scare ya."  
  
"It's okay, Oxy!" I replied. I figured it was all over now and we could get on with our regular Ham-Ham day.  
  
"Well, Ham-Hams," Boss said. "A sleep-over is when humans sleep late into the afternoon."  
  
"No, Boss. I do not think so." Bijou answered. "Maria once went to a sleep-over and it was terrible, just awful!"  
  
The Ham-Hams all moved in to hear what Bijou was about to say. All except Snoozer, that is. Anyway, Bijou went on to explain that a sleep-over is when a human goes away for a whole night and sleeps at somebody else's house.  
  
"Bijou," I said. "Does that mean Laura's going to leave me alone for a whole night?"  
  
"Uh, hey Hamtaro! Kana was also talking about a sleep-over this morning! Does that mean she'll be gone too?"  
  
Bijou continued. "It may not, Oxnard. You see, it is when a human sleeps at another human's house, maybe they will be at yours. On the other hand, they could be sleeping at Hamtaro's house."  
  
That gave me a great idea.  
  
~Brandy's POV~  
  
It was the usual, Hamtaro had come down the drain pipe and I helped him a little, then I had gone back to sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep before the whole hoarde of them came running past with a quick, "Hi Brandy!" from each. Whatever. I yawned and put my head back down.  
  
"Maybe Brandy would like to join us. We can use his dog-house!" Hamtaro said.  
  
What?! My dog-house?! Sure, I'd help them with just about anything but this was a bit much. I needed my space too... Depending on what they were going to do.  
  
"Arf!"  
  
"What's wrong, boy?" Hamtaro went on. "What's the matter?"  
  
Everyone just sat and stared at me for the longest time, with their heads cocked all to one side and their paws clutching under their tiny noses. I couldn't stand it. My tail began swishing from side to side and before I knew what was happening, half of them had run up the pipe! They could've at least said goodbye. So, once again, I laid my head down and went back to sleep.  
  
~Hamtaro's POV~  
  
Everything was going great. The Ham-Hams loved my idea, especially Bijou, and Brandy was going to let us use his dog-house. We were gonna have so much fun. It didn't last long, though, cause Oxnard got stuck in the drain pipe on the way up. I had to go on by myself to fetch the sunflower seeds. After I had gotten the snacks, I needed only drop them down the pipe, but I think Oxnard was still in there cause I heard a terrible, "Ouch!" followed by rolling sounds and a thud. I jumped down the pipe and landed less than gracefully on Brandy's head.  
  
Oxnard and Boss were rubbing their heads, I guess they had still been in the pipe. At least now we had everything we'd need for our own Ham-Ham sleep-over...  
  
***  
  
Acyd:I guess it didn't turn out so bad... Could've been worse. I don't think it's very long but I swear the next chapters will be 'even better'!  
  
Howdy:Hey! She jokes too!  
  
Dexter:...And neither does a good job...  
  
Howdy:What was that?!  
  
Acyd:Anyways, please review because...  
  
Ham-Hams:The more you review, the faster she updates!  
  
Pashmina:And I'd like to know how the sleep-over turns out.  
  
*ookwee* 


	2. The big decision

Acyd:Well, since I got two reviews yesterday, I think it's time to add the second chapter. Be glad, it's incredibly rare that I continue my story so soon. Let me just think where I left off... O yeah.  
  
Pashmina:So, what's gonna happen?  
  
Penelope:Ookwee!  
  
Acyd:Just give me a second... Okay, still don't own Hamtaro... Here's the new chapter...  
  
***  
  
~Oxnard's POV~  
  
"Oww! Hamtaro!" I screamed.  
  
"Sorry, Oxy. I didn't know you were still stuck in there. Here, have a sunflower seed..."  
  
I took the seed.  
  
*krmmph krmmph krmmph*  
  
I guess I could let it go, just this once. Besides, the drain pipe was dark so he might not have seen us.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Just be careful next time."  
  
We were about to leave for the clubhouse when we heard talking. We turned around and saw Laura and Kana heading our way. Hamtaro ran up the pipe, leaving us with the sunflower seeds but we had to go fast so Laura and Kana wouldn't see us when Laura stopped to greet Brandy.  
  
*badda badda badda*  
  
We got to the clubhouse without stopping for a breath. I swear, sometimes it's just a little close. I wondered why Kana was at Laura's house but it didn't really matter, as long as we never got caught.  
  
~Hamtaro's POV~  
  
Wow, that has got to be a new record for running up a drain pipe. I must've been only about two seconds in there. I got into my cage mere seconds before Laura opened her bedroom door.  
  
"Hi Hamtaro!" both girls exclaimed.  
  
Aww, great. Now I'm stuck in my cage all afternoon. I wonder what the others are doing...  
  
~Boss' POV~  
  
After we got to the clubhouse, we sort of all felt bad about leaving Hamtaro alone. All the Ham-Hams sat around and tried to figure a way to make it up to him. Then, Bijou had an amazing idea...  
  
"I think Pashmina's idea was wonderful. We should all have a sleep-over at Hamtaro's house to keep him company!"  
  
"Bijou," I said. "That's the best idea I've ever heard!"  
  
~Pashmina's POV~  
  
Bijou's idea? What in the world was Boss talking about? Bijou had even commended me on it, she hadn't come up with it. Sometimes I just wish that Boss had the nerve to tell her... Then I think of how heart-broken he'd be when Bijou tells him the truth about Hamtaro.  
  
Everybody began leaving the clubhouse and heading back towards Hamtaro's place. Howdy cracked a few on the way, Dexter picked a flower for me... It was the usual Ham-Ham walk through the park. But when we got to Hamtaro's, we all remembered the terrible ordeal that Boss and Oxnard had just gone through minutes ago. By the looks of things, they remembered too...  
  
*kush kush kush*  
  
"Well," I began. "Let's go inside! But maybe Oxnard will have to go first."  
  
"I agree," Bijou said. "That way, we can all help him to get to the top without getting stuck again. But who will carry the sunflower seeds?"  
  
Boss leapt at the idea of doing something nice for Bijou... So naturally, he said he would, it was actually kind of funny how he did it, too. Stan and Howdy were about to offer but right before they had a chance to say anything, Boss had bowled them over and volunteered.  
  
"Well, if that don't beat the dirt..." Howdy said, looking evilly at Stan. "I don't know what will!"  
  
"Why Howdy," Stan replied. "I believe we just did!"  
  
I have to admit, that was one of Howdy's better jokes. I found it hard to stifle my giggle and in moments, Howdy was by my side.  
  
"Ya' liked it, Pashmina?" he asked.  
  
"That joke was terrible, Howdy!" Dexter threw in, rushing to my other side.  
  
I could almost literally see fire in their eyes. I imitated Hamtaro's giant sweatdrop from earlier because I just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"LET'S JUST GO INSIDE ALREADY!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
...  
  
"Ookwee!"  
  
And with that, we were off...  
  
***  
  
Acyd:I hope this is longer than my last chapter, I just can't write big chapters for such little characters.  
  
Howdy:Boy, was THAT a short joke...  
  
Dexter:O, how VERY funny Howdy. Let's ask Pashmina to settle the score...  
  
Pashmina:O no you don't. I'm not getting involved in this.  
  
Howdy:Ha! Dexter, I think I just won...  
  
Acyd:Alright, let's just finish it now... Goodbye everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter two! And remember...  
  
Ham-Hams:The more you review, the faster she updates!  
  
Penelope:Ookwee! 


End file.
